Childish Memories
by chasingfireflys
Summary: Willabeth. PreCOTBP. will and elizabeth happen to run into each other one night,and deside to throw their manors away.For a chance to remember their childhood, and hope for a future. Rated for future content.inspired by a part in ohyouprettythings story


-1_A/N: I know its been age's since I last wrote something. But I really wanted to do this, so this is going to be a short story about Will and Elizabeth pre-COTBP. Its only going to be a few chapters long. Six at the most Its about a chance encounter between the two of them one night. And how it set them and their feelings for one another up for the first movie. Hope you enjoy!!_

The humid Caribbean air barred down on Will Turner. Sweat gathered at his brow as he walked through the streets of Port Royal. It was the middle of June and the heat had reached an unbearable level. The out side was horrible, but inside homes and business the stuffy air made it almost unlivable. Most of the town had gathered in the streets, to catch what small breeze there was, and to socialize amongst each other in the evening light. The moon was abnormally large and bright this evening, Will thought to himself as he left the blacksmith shop in search of relief from the scorching fire's with in. But with the air so thick and heavy, even the slightest breeze did little to help. Will thought for the moment that the only way to rid himself of this heat was to strip down to his pants, race down to the beach, and dive into the cool sea. But he pushed this notion out of his mind because the beach was open and exposed to anyone on the docks, and the streets. And that it would be improper for him to do such a thing in the presence of others. God only knows what Mr. Brown would do to him if he did such an act. Especially if a lady were to see him.

Then it struck him. The cove. He had not been there in years, not since him and Elizabeth had played there as children. It was a great idea. It was a good 20 minute walk to it, and far from anyone's eyesight. Considering it was almost hidden to anyone who did not know it was there. And only the ones who knew it existed could find it. He laughed to himself as he headed out of town towards his destination, the thought of something like that was almost fictional. Like the stories Elizabeth use to tell him about pirates and their hidden treasures. Elizabeth. His thoughts always seemed to drift back to her. Will longed for the days of childhood when him and Elizabeth would wake with the sun, and wouldn't stop playing until well after it had set. Days when they would race barefooted down this very path towards their secret cove, then strip themselves of excess clothing and dive in. Having no regard for decency, and when they grew tiered of swimming they would lounge around on the rocks that had formed around it, making it into a deep, calm lagoon. Basking in the warmth of the summer sun. Will would listen as Elizabeth would tell him stories she had read about pirates, and their grad adventures, or would recount there days in England, and of the events that brought the two friends together.

He missed those days. When the two could spend time alone together and it not be improper. When Elizabeth was Elizabeth, and not Miss Swann. A sigh escaped him. If only she knew that those short worriless days made him grow fond of her. And how over the years that fondness had turned into love. But he could never tell her these things. For she lived in a world unlike his, were one must always be proper and civil, and those thoughts did not fit into that world.

Will pushed past some shrubbery and stepped into another world.

He jumped back when he was caught by surprise, by a the sight of a women. She was shedding the last of her petty coats, and standing there in nothing but her garment dress. She was illuminated by the soft glow of the moon light, and the small fireflies that danced around her as if to celebrate her beauty. As she let her hair down from the tight bun that held it up, and let it fall around her shoulders. Will instantly recognized her. It was Elizabeth. But what brought her all the way out here? And at this time of night? Was her father not worried? What if they thought her missing?

But all these question seemed to disappear when she turned to him and smiled. The moon light beaming down on her. Making her radiant in its light. Her eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him.

"So Will Turner are you just going to just stand there or join me?" she asked as walked towards him. He caught himself then, forcing his glance downward towards his feet, and away from her.

"I'm so sorry Miss Swann, I did not mean to intrude on you. Especially in your present state" will stated, awkwardly and almost child like. As he stared at his feet, not daring to look at her.

Elizabeth Swann smiled at this. She often had hoped for this. In the nights when she would sneak from her home, down to her child hood paradise. That she would run un-expectantly into William, and would be granted some alone time with the dear friend. Something she had not had in many years. But tonight the thought did not cross her mind, she merely sought an escape from the unwavering heat. Through she could not lie, that when she felt someone else's presence other than hers, she had longed for it to be that of Will's.

"There is nothing to apologize for Will, don't act as if you have never seen me in this state" she replied to him with an ease in her voice. "and please do not call me Miss Swann, Elizabeth is more that suitable for you to say."

"Yes Elizabeth, and that was long ago. When we were merely children, we are adults now. Much has changed. we are not 10 nor are we playing a game. It would not be proper for me to see you in this state of undress now!" Will cried. Almost sounding like a trapped rat, searching for a way out.

Elizabeth was taken aback by this. Was that all he thought of her? A childhood friend? Someone he once knew but no longer affiliated with? There were few things in life she was sure about, but one thing she stood firm to is that she loved Will Turner. From the day she met him, she was head over heals, madly in love with the boy, and in no way was she going to let a chance to be alone with him pass her by.

"Hang propriety Will! Cant we for just one night pretend we are 10 again? It has been far to long since I have enjoyed your company, and if playing a game is the only way I can; I would love for nothing more than to play. If only for one night." she stated, in an almost daring fashion. As she stepped to him, placing her hand on his face. Forcing his head upwards, and meeting his gaze with hers. His cheek was warm and soft, and he smelt of sea salt, and soot. She whispered a soft "please" to him as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

Will had never, and would never have enough strength in his body to tell her no. He knew he had lost, and with a stern voice stated "fine. But only for a little while." Through he was thanking God a thousand times over, for such a chance. Elizabeth let out a small, joyful noise. She then turned and ran full speed, jumping off one of the rocks into the small pool area below. She sank below the surface for a moment. Then resurfaced moments later, pushing strands of wet hair that clung to her face away.

"well come on then!" she laughed as she kicked her legs, and moved her arms. Trying to keep herself afloat, the way Will had taught her many years ago. Will only took a moment of hesitation before he started to discard his clothes. As he removed his shoe's an idea struck him. And when he was left with nothing but his trousers, he rushed forward in the same fashion Elizabeth did. He dove into the crisp water. It was an instant relief when the water hit his body, instantly cooling him. He stayed beneath the surface for a moment, opening his eyes, so he could locate her. He reached out and tugged her under the water, by her ankle. Will surfaced with a smile, as he watched Elizabeth who was taken by shock, struggle back to the surface. She gasped for breath , then splashed him with water.

"That was uncalled for!" she cried at him. To be so childish, was an excitement for her. But she never expected will to take her so seriously as he did when he told her his reasoning behind his actions.

"You were the one who wished us to be ten again" Will smiled sheepishly. Then swam away from her. She fallowed intently after. They spent a few moments splashing each other, and sometimes pulling or pushing the other under the water. They enjoyed these small moments. For it had been years since they had been allowed a chance to be alone. Not since the night she had kissed him. Will had been fourteen then, Elizabeth only thirteen. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when it was merely four years.

Will had stopped his actions when this memory came to mind, and remembered it fondly. Not realizing he still had Elizabeth's arms grasped in his hands as he tried to stop her vigorous splashing. "Will? Will are you ok?" her voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes I'm fine" he said as he released her from his grip.

"What's the matter? What were you thinking of will?" she asked slightly puzzled by his change of attitude.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm sorry to worry you. Its just that I remembered something, is all" he told her, while she bobbed up and down in the water. Trying desperately to keep her head fully above it so she could hear him.

"and what would that be?" she inquired as she floated a bit closer to him. Hoping that he would remark on how beautiful he found her, and then pull her close to him. She entertained this thought for a moment untill will stated.

"about the time you kissed me"

Elizabeth instinctively moved away, as the warm blood rushed to her now cool cheeks. She was sure that it was causing her to blush a bright red. She had never forgotten that night, and had slightly hoped Will hadn't either. She remembered how daring she was back then, and how she wished she had the same strength now.

"oh, oh yes I remember" she said as she pulled herself from the water, onto a rocks ledge. Her eyes sparkled as the events played out in her mind.

Will swam towards her. "do you remember why you did Elizabeth? You never did tell me"

She laughed in amusement. "wasn't it obvious?" she asked looking down on him as he floated in the water right below her. He shook his head at this. "well if memory serves me correctly, I believe it was because you had beat up Bill Jenkins, and made him apologize to me."

The memory came back to him in an instant. He was running an errand for Mrs. Brown, when he came across Elizabeth outside the bakery crying and her pretty blue dress covered in mud. Even back then the sight of her tears threw him into a blind rage. He ran towards her and demanded to know what happened, and through the sobs, had gathered that bill had teased her, stolen her mothers hair ribbon and pushed her to the ground. With out even a seconds thought he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her back down the street. When he came across bill and his two friends laughing, will didn't even announce himself, or even utter a single word. Will just flat out punched him in the face. He remembered how suddenly bill's face was stricken with confusion at what had just happened, and how his noise began to bleed. Even that didn't stop him. He didn't even stop to ask if what Elizabeth had said was true. Because to Will, if Elizabeth said that's how it was, then it was. Will couldn't recall how many times he punched bill, but remembered how he grabbed him by the shirt and demanded the return of her ribbon. Then after bill frightfully placed it in his hand, he dragged him to face Elizabeth. Demanding an apology. Then when he was satisfied, threw the boy to the ground, like a piece of discarded trash. Warning him that if he ever caused Elizabeth to shed a tear again, Will would do far worse to him.

Elizabeth smiled, and placed her fingertips to her lips. "remember how you walked me home? Giving me that handkerchief of yours, to dry my tears. I'll never forget my fathers face when you walked me through that door. He was so worried. I can still see him turning to you when I could not answer him. Then how you told him everything in extreme detail. Then he sent me to my room."

Will couldn't help it when his heart skipped a beat at this. "Yes and your father told me to come again the next afternoon for tea. Then when I did he thanked me again and gave me three pieces, for my troubles."

"He paid you?" Elizabeth asked shocked, it was news to her.

"Yes, he said that he is always indebted to me. Because of how I always seemed to protect you."

"That's not true!" she proclaimed. But Will just laughed and gave her this hopeless look. It made her falter. Its not like she didn't want it to be true. The idea of Will saving her from danger was one that she had toyed with for some years. "all right so maybe it's a little true." she whispered in hopes that maybe he did, and maybe he didn't hear her.

The two friends fell silent for a few moments. Then…

"It was that day during tea when I kissed you wasn't it?" she asked not expecting a reply. "I remember how afterwards I walked you to the door…" she faded off, as the memory came to her. Making her cheeks redden even more with the thought. Will couldn't help but think how beautiful it made her look when she blushed. He moved onto the rock beside her. Trying to get as close as he could with out her suspecting him.

She looked into Will's eyes. She thought how wonderful it was that she could see the moon reflected in them. And even the moon was nothing in comparison to his eyes.

He picked up on her words "yes and you looked at me and said 'will, I don't know how to thank you, except for' and then"

"I kissed you"

She interrupted. Finding out how dangerously close her mouth was to his. How they had gotten like this, she couldn't remember. But she prayed to never move from this spot. Will couldn't remove his eyes from hers, and played with the thought of pressing his lips against her. He reached up and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face, to behind her ear. Letting his hand linger for a moment on face. But when he was about have all the courage he needed, a rustling noise caught his ear. Will's head turned abruptly in the direction of the noise, and he silently cursed whoever it was under his breath.

"someone's coming!" he cried in a low whisper, so he was not to be heard by anyone other than her. With out even thinking he pulled her back into the water and behind the rock, that they were just perched upon. Instinctively pulling her close to him, and praying no one had seen them. He knew that if they were caught he would surely be thrown in jail. Even if nothing had happened, being caught in such a state with the governors daughter, was like signing your own death warrant.

Elizabeth, was now silently wishing the moon was not so luminous now. Hoping that maybe that would help them in their feeble attempt to shield themselves from who ever was passing by.

"Please God" Will prayed in his mind. This seemed to be the only thing he could do, other than hide him and Elizabeth in the small area between the rocks. Pulling her tighter, as if it would make them less visible. "don't let them ruin this moment. If you ever decide to have mercy on me, please just let me have this night unspoiled"


End file.
